


Subject: Ceasefire

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PGP, one of the Federation's most loyal soldiers receives the order to stand down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [executrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/gifts).



> This was a really difficult prompt. I only managed to do it because x_los gave me this idea (it took three seconds for me to stop going 'but Samor dies in Trial!' and start going 'ah, whatever - I'm happy for Blake to survive three shots to the gut!). If she had not done that you'd have some boring stuff in telegram speak about Travis... o_0 _More_ boring, and more about Travis.

**From:** Alta Morag _on behalf of_ Space Command HQ  
**To:** Space Command – Admirals; Space Command – Generals; Governors  
**Subject:** Ceasefire (high importance)

On 090565:11, the Administration agreed a ceasefire with the resistance government led by Senator Roj Blake. This agreement encompasses all fleets, planets and stations formerly under the protection of the United Federation of Planets.  

You will instruct those under your command to stand down with immediate effect. All prisoners associated with the resistance government are to be immediately released from custody. If contacted by the resistance, you should offer no force against them – any acts of aggression towards members of the former resistance following the receipt of this message will be treated as criminal acts, and punished severely.

Further instructions will be issued within 24 hours.

Long may peace and justice reign in our times.

 

 **From:** Alun Samor  
**To:** Alta Morag  
**Subject:** Re: Ceasefire  
**Attachment(s):** Ceasefire.odt 

Morag – received the attached this morning through dispatches.

Have taken precaution of withdrawing the Eighth to far side of Ressel V in case of accuracy, but find it difficult to credit. Kerr Avon is well-known hacker. I can believe he has penetrated SC security protocols more easily than I can believe the Administration would yield to threat of terrorists with so much at stake.

Please confirm by fastest reply.  

 

 **From:** Alta Morag  
**To:** Alun Samor  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Ceasefire  
**Attachment(s):** Morag.avi

Alun,

I’ve destroyed your previous correspondence to me, as I’m sure you would wish, given that it was of a personal nature.

I can assure you (see video file, attached, for confirmation that this message has originated from myself), that the order for ceasefire was entirely genuine – a peace treaty is currently being drafted.

If you have not taken **all** of the actions described already, please do so at once. I say this not out of fear of retribution, for the resistance government has been entirely generous in its treatment of political prisoners, but because I do not want any more of our young men to die during a battle that does not need to be fought. It is also a stain upon your honour to question the decision of your government, and it is an embarrassment to me personally, as I assured the Senator that I had your upmost loyalty and you would not hesitate to lay down arms. We can only go forward in peace if we begin to trust each other now.

Please confirm the 8th have stood down.

 

 **From:** Alun Samor  
**To:** Alta Morag  
**CC:** Space Command HQ  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Ceasefire

Dear Morag,

I am writing to formally tender my resignation from Space Command.

The Federation (and Space Command as a support structure of the Federation) has always prided itself on being a moral organisation, dedicated to the continued survival of the high and the low throughout the galaxy. We have supported those in need, provided aide to the hungry and dying, defended the weak, brought unity through common sense and justice.

And has this organisation, an organisation who holds such values, agreed to be ruled by a murderer, a drug-pusher, and a child-molester? The man who invited aliens into our galaxy for his own personal gain?

This decision is a travesty, an insult to everyone who has fought and died in this just war.

DO NOT DELETE THIS MESSAGE. I want this on record. I am utterly appalled. I thought better of the organisation I have dedicated my life to.

Alun Samor KG GCB OBE MC JP DL, Fleet Warden General, Galactic Eighth Fleet

 

 **From:** Alta Morag  
**To:** Alun Samor  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Ceasefire

New evidence has come to light suggesting many of the charges against Senator Blake may have been incorrect rulings.  

You have 30 days to withdraw your resignation, then you will be dishonourably discharged from the service. You will receive no pension. Your final pay cheque will deposit in your account 090595:00.

Please confirm the 8th has stood down, or the new Administration will be forced to take action to ensure your cooperation.

 

 **From:** Alun Samor  
**To:** Alta Morag  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ceasefire

New evidence??? You mean he’s in power now, so our government is willing to overlook and justify his previous indiscretions.

Morag, you were on the Blake case. You spoke to the children. How can you bear to be in the same room as him, let alone defend him against these accusations?

My resignation stands.

 

 **From:** Kerr Avon  
**To:** Alun Samor  
**CC:** Alta Morag  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ceasefire  
**Attachment(s):** RB00048a.avi;  
RB00048b.avi;  
RB00048c.avi;  
RB00048e.avi;  
RB00048e.avi;           
RB00782.avi;  
RB29404.avi;  
SchoolAttendance450195.cre;  
HospitalAdmission450195.cre;

Actually what she means is that _old_ evidence has come to light. Take a look at the attached if you don’t believe me (relevant files only, though I have more), though you probably should since I was actually on Star One when Travis (remember him?) agreed to let the Andromedans destroy everyone in the galaxy. Blake, meanwhile, only ever wanted to destroy the Federation – and when you think about what you did to him, that’s probably not too difficult to understand.

Sorry to intrude – Orac and I were just taking a look around, to make sure nothing I didn’t want to be deleted was being deleted. Fortunately, it seems as though nothing has.

 

 **From:** Alun Samor  
**To:** Alta Morag  
**CC:** Kerr Avon; Space Command – Admirals; Space Command – Generals; Governors  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ceasefire  
**Attachment(s):** RB00048a.avi;  
RB00048b.avi;  
RB00048c.avi;  
RB00048e.avi;  
RB00048e.avi;           
RB00782.avi;  
RB29404.avi;  
SchoolAttendance450195.cre;  
HospitalAdmission450195.cre;

Dear Morag,

I can confirm the Eighth have stood down.


End file.
